Love
by willowpowered
Summary: My first Lost Girl fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Girl was created by Michelle Lovretta and is Copyright © Prodigy Pictures.

This story contains a romantic relationship between Bo/Lauren and is rated adults only – contains sex scenes and other adult themes.

* * *

><p>I take a long sip of my beer as I put my feet up on the couch. I can feel Kenzi's eyes on me but ignore her as I channel surf, trying to find something good to watch.<p>

"You know, you're really boring when you're all mopey."

I don't even acknowledge her as I continue my quest for decent TV.

After several minutes of silence I assume she's given up, until she comes and sits on the coffee table in front of me.

"Look Bo, the way I see it, you've either got to get over her and move on or fight like hell for her."

Kenzi has been at me ever since the curse was lifted from Nadia and she reappeared in Lauren's life. But she didn't see them together. The way they looked at one another, the way they touched and the way they kissed.

I just have to accept the fact that Lauren and Nadia are together and that it sucks to be me.

I'm about to lay out all the facts when there's a knock at the door. Before I can even put my beer down, Kenzi is on her way to answering it.

I can't hear what Kenzi says when she opens the door, but the "oh shit" look on her face tells me I'm not going to like it.

As our guest enters I stand up as I recognise the cause of my pain.

"Hi Bo."

To say I'm surprised she's here is an understatement, "hi Nadia".

As she moves further into the room, I move towards her. We stand evaluating each other like a couple of gun slingers at high noon. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Kenzi hovering near the kitchen.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I've heard so much about you, I thought I'd come and meet you for myself."

It's obvious to both of us that there's more to it than that but I let it slide.

I have to admit, Nadia is a beautiful woman. Tall with long dark hair, she has eyes you can get lost in and curves in all the right places. The thought of exactly where those curves have been makes my chest tighten.

"Well hopefully, what ever you've heard isn't all bad."

She almost seems annoyed, "no, Lauren was very complimentary."

At the mention of her name, I can't help licking my lips as an image of a naked Lauren takes front and centre in my head.

I miss what Nadia says as an image of Lauren, back arched mid orgasm, fills my head. "Sorry?"

Now I know she's annoyed. "Look, I'll cut to the chase, how do you feel about Lauren?"

Sorry lady, that's a no go zone, "that's none of your business."

Nadia looks away from me, focusing on the TV, "I love Lauren and Lauren loves me."

The tightness in my chest amps up and my anger flares, "what did you come here for, to rub it in?"

When she meets my eyes there is a sadness about her that silences me.

"Everything is different. The world's changed, Lauren's changed. Hell, even I've changed in some ways."

"I know that Lauren loves me. But you see, the problem Bo, is that she's in love with you."

My anger fades as the meaning of what she says sinks in.

"Bo, if you love her, you should go to her. Make her happy."

Without waiting for a reply, Nadia is almost to the door before I even realise she's moved.


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thank you to everyone for reading and especially those who have sent reviews - you all rock!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. . . .

* * *

><p>After standing in front of Lauren's door for ten minutes, I finally build up the nerve to knock.<p>

As I hear movement inside, I tug at my jacket and wipe my hands on my pants, damn sweaty palms.

Finally the door swings open to reveal a surprised Lauren.

"Hi."

She moves aside to let me in, "hello Bo."

Entering her apartment I move to stand next to the couch. As Lauren closes the door and follows me, I realise that her hair is damp and she is wearing a dressing gown.

My pulse quickens and I feel myself getting wet as I realise she is probably naked underneath the gown. Holy crap, zero to horny in less than five seconds.

I had this all planned. What I was going to say, how I would handle all the possible scenario's, but one look at her and everything is forgotten.

We speak at the same time. "How have you been?" "I love you Lauren."

She freezes, blinking slowly as my declaration of love sinks in.

Screw it. I slowly walk up to her and cup her face in my hands. Before she can do anything I brush my lips against hers.

Our eyes meet and for what feels like hours, we just look at each other. Eventually I feel her hands take my waist and pull me towards her, our bodies fitting perfectly together.

"I love you Lauren, I want us to be together."

She sighs as an all too familiar look of sadness crosses her face, "but Bo, I can't be everything that you need."

God, I'm so sick of that part of me getting in the way of my life.

"I hate the things I have to do to heal."

Raising her eyebrows, Lauren is about to say something when I interupt.

"Listen to me, I hate sharing myself. Afterwards it makes my skin crawl having someone else's hands on me, touching anyone who isn't you."

I gently wipe away the single tear that slides down her cheek.

"I love you Lauren."

My heart skips a beat as the most beautiful smile lights up her face.

"I love you Bo, for such a long time."

My fear and doubts fade as I become inceasingly aware of our close proximity. I move forward and brush my lips against hers again before our lips meet in hungry, almost desperate kisses as our hands being to explore.

I try to gently guide us to the bedroom but our progress is too slow for my liking. In the end I simply pick Lauren up and carry her.

Putting her down next to the bed I let her slide my jacket off before I untie the sash to her gown. As the flimsy material falls to the ground I'm pleased to see my earlier assumption was correct, mmmm naked Lauren.

I help her undress me before I gently push her down onto the bed and move to cover her body with mine. Resting most of my weight on my elbows, the feel of my body pressing down onto hers turns me on even more.

God her hands are everywhere, driving me insane as we kiss. When she reaches down and grabs my ass I can't help grind against her, making us both moan.

Breaking the kiss I watch her face as I grind my hips against her again. She whispers my name as she closes her eyes and arches up into me. I take the opportunity to kiss her neck, licking and sucking her skin as I begin the slow journey down her body.

As I explore her with my mouth and hands, she lightly caresses my body, drawing patterns on my skin. She varies the pressure of her touch, mostly gentle, sometimes barely there, while occassionally making sure her nails dig in, leaving scratch marks.

I spend a long time exploring Lauren's breasts. Licking and sucking each nipple, gently nipping at the sensitive skin. The sounds coming from her as a result fuels my need for her as I resume my journey down her body.

Licking down her stomach, I can feel her muscles twitch beneath my tongue. I begin grinding myself against the bed, desperate for some release, "I need you".

Gently gripping the back of my head, Lauren pulls me upwards until our mouths meet in a hot kiss.

Changing my position slightly, I grind my hips, earning a gasp from Lauren as our centres meet. Supporting my weight on one elbow, I grip Laurens hip with my other as we find a rhythm.

The delicious friction caused by our bodies sliding against one another is sending us quickly towards orgasm. As we gaze into each others eyes, Lauren's breath hitches and her body begins to arch up against me.

As her orgasm sweeps her away Lauren swallows hard and whispers to me, "I love you Bo."

I follow her into bliss, every cell of my body seems to explode with the intense pleasure of it. My eyes become unfocused and my arm can no longer support me. The full weight of my body presses down onto Lauren as I throw my head back and scream.

* * *

><p>Hopefully I'll have the final chapter finished soon. . . .thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p>As I slowly feel myself join the conscious world it takes a minute for me to remember where I am.<p>

I'm so tired. My body feels as though it's made of lead, my eyelids weigh a tonne. My other senses slowly begin to kick in as I battle to open my eyes.

I can tell I'm in a bed and that I'm not alone. The smell of sex lingers in the air mixed with a unique scent that I would know anywhere. Lauren.

It has the same effect on me that it always has, my pulse quickens and I'm filled with an insatiable hunger. A hunger that is both physical and emotional. I want to share everything with her and make a life together, regardless of how fucked up it may be.

Eventually my eyes open and I'm greeted with the sight of a very smug looking Lauren, watching me.

"Well hello there, for a minute I thought I'd broken you."

I put my arms above my head and stretch my entire body. I let out a satisfied moan as I watch Lauren admire my body, "see something you like Doctor Lewis?"

Rolling onto my side, I wrap my arm around Lauren's waist and pull her towards me. With our bodies gently pressed together we share a tender kiss.

"I meant it Lauren, I want us to be together."

"Nadia and I are over."

I draw lazy patterns on her lower back with my fingers as she speaks.

"I've never been very good at keeping things from her. She knew something was going on. I was tired of keeping secrets, so I told her about us."

Reaching up, Lauren runs her fingers through my hair before twirling a long strand between her fingers.

"I love Nadia, but she never stood a chance because I lost my heart and soul to you a long time ago."

Lauren smiles and her whole face lights up, her beautiful eyes sparkling, "I love you Bo and I want to be with you too."

I know that Lauren and Nadia have gone through a lot and that there's a lot of pain and sadness there, so I almost feel guilty that at this very moment I am the happiest I have ever been.

I've been lost for so long, alone. Ached inside to belong somewhere, to love someone and to have them love me for who I am. Now at last I have that and I'm never letting it go.

The End.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked my first Lost Girl fan fiction, especially since I've never actually seen an episode - I've only ever seen clips on youtube so I hope I did the characters justice!<p> 


End file.
